Keep your friends close
by SkylarK619
Summary: Hello c: Here is my story about my OC, Claire, and Chris Jericho. So far there are two chapters c:
1. Chapter 1

Claire stepped out of her car, she was ready, ready for her first day in the WWE. She's wrestled in high school, and she wrestled for FCW, but now it's time for the big leagues. She flipped her brown curls over her shoulders and walked tall into the building. She smiled at everyone she passed, which was hard to do, since she is a hot head and could blow up at any second at anyone who ticked her off. She took one last look at her self in the mirror. She smiled back at her reflection. She had beautiful dark brown curls , that ended about mid shoulder. She was wearing a black jacket that went to her elbow, a light blue tank top, jeans, and ice blue converses. She swiftly turned and headed to the GM's office. She knocked at the door, which was partly open.  
" ?" Aj looked up from her computer.  
"Hi" AJ beamed, "Come on in" Claire slowly walked in and sat in the chair across from AJ. Claire studied AJ, she was so happy, Claire thought, it's disgusting.  
"So you must be our new diva? Uhm, Claire right?"  
"Yes, ma'am." Claire nodded.  
"So, my records tell me that you used to wrestle in high school and for FCW." Claire just simply nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Claire looked down at her shoes and wondered when AJ was going to tell her about her match. AJ cleared her throat and Claire's eyes shot up.  
"I'm sorry to tell you this Claire, but we, uhm, don't have time for a match for you tonight."  
Claire raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?!" She could already feel her blood start to boil.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry but we just don't have enough time for a diva's match tonight."  
Claire jumped to her feet and slammed her palms on the desk. She leaned towards AJ, "Then make time" she hissed. AJ's eyes widened with fear and she put her hands up in defense.  
"I-I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do" AJ squeaked. Claire was about ready to slam AJ's head through the wall.  
"You're the damn GM of this show! You can do something!" Claire was now screaming in AJ's face. AJ looked over Claire's shoulder into the hallway, trying to find someone to get this girl off her. She spotted someone lurking in the hallway and pointed at Claire. AJ turned her attention back to Claire, who looked about ready to explode.  
"I'm sorry, Claire" AJ smiled.  
"STOP. SAYING. YOU'RE-"Claire was suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted into the air.  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Claire screamed. She was slowly let down once they reached the hallway. The man who had picked her up slowly shut the GM's door behind him. The man turned around with a smirk on his face, it was Chris Jericho.  
"You're an angry girl" He joked as he took a step towards the seething girl.  
Claire hands were balled into fists, "Take one step closer to me and I'll knock all your dumb lights off your stupid jacket" She hissed.  
Chris looked down at his jacket, then back up at Claire. "It's not stupid" He whined. He took another step towards her and she raised her hand in warning. He got even closer to her and she swung, but Chris quickly caught her hand mid swing. He looked at her hand, which was struggling to get out of his grasp. "Caught ya" He smirked. He released his grip, and her hand fell to her side.  
"You know, you're are real-  
"Bitch?" She smiled  
"Don't finish my-  
"Sentences?"  
Chris frowned, "You're such a-  
"child?"  
Chris glared at her. "Stop it, I mean it"  
"Stop it" Claire mocked.  
"Claire!"  
"Claire"  
"I'm warning you"  
"I'm warning you"  
"Really"  
"Really"  
"Alright, I warned you" Chris muttered. He then quickly picked Claire up and threw her over his shoulder, so her head was by his lower back.  
"Chris" She screamed as she gripped his sides. Chris started causally walking towards his locker room, ignoring her pleas and smacks. When he reached his locker room, he threw open the door and dropped Claire on to her back on the couch.  
"Ow" Claire said as she rubbed her head. "You're a real ass, you know"  
Chris just shrugged. "Whatever, you're the one that asked for it"  
Claire's eyes narrowed, "Shut up" Chris smiled. Then suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
"Shit" Chris hissed, "Ok, Claire I'm going to need you to run out as soon as I tell you to. Claire nodded, she was kinda bummed, cause she was just starting to like Chris, but whatever. Chris opened the door and someone walked in. Chris went to go give the man a high five, and "accidentally" poked the guy in the eye. Chris turned to Claire and mouth "Go". Claire bolted out the door and into the hallway and took one last glance at Chris, he smiled and made a phone with his hand and then pointed to himself. Claire smiled in return and continued walking down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire slowly walked into the building that hosted Raw. Head down, hands deep in her pockets, Claire knew she had to swallow her pride and apologize to AJ. She slowly stepped into AJ's office.  
"AJ, can I talk to you?" AJ looked up at Claire with a smiling face. She was always happy, too happy, Claire thought.  
"Yeah sure! Sit." Clare slowly eased herself into the chair.  
"AJ, uhm, I just want to apologize for yelling in your face last week. I just lost my cool and-  
"Hey, it's fine. I totally get it." AJ smiled. Claire was blown away, AJ was okay with someone yelling in her face, weird.  
"And I totally get if you don't book me in any matches for a while."  
"Actually, I already have you scheduled for a match tonight" Claire cocked her head.  
"Whom exactly?"  
AJ smiled, "The glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"  
"W-what! Beth Phoenix!?" Claire exploded.  
"I would get going, your match is next" Claire gave AJ one last glare then stormed out of her office. Claire stomped down the hallway, hands balled into fists at her side.  
"Heeeey, look who it is, all angry and such" It was Chris, who was causally leaning against the wall.  
"Shut up Chris." Claire hissed.  
"Woah, calm down. Why are your panties all in a bunch."  
"Not in the mood Chris." Claire said, continuing to stomp down the hallway. Chris stepped directly in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulders.  
"What's wrong Claire? If it's about you match I-  
"You know about my match?!"  
Chris dropped his hands back down to his sides, "Uhm, yeah, everyone knows. Beth has told everyone about how she's gonna pummel you into the ground."  
"Shit, Chris, what am I going to do?!"  
Chris simply shrugged, "I dunno, I never wrestled her. I wouldn't want to anyways"  
Claire smashed her face into Chris' chest, "Chris" She whined.  
"Claire" He whined in the same tone she had used. "Claire, don't worry, I got it all under control."  
"What?"  
"Just go get ready for your match"

"This diva's bout is set for one fall!" Justin Robert's rang through the arena. "Introducing first, the glamazon, Beth Phoenix" Beth's theme exploded through the arena. "And the challenger, making her debut on Monday Night Raw, Claire!" Sail by AWOLNATION blared through the arena. Claire was half way down the ramp when the lights went out. You could hear various screams escape from the crowd. The arena was pitch black, no one could see anything. Then from out of no where, Claire felt someone's hand reach out and grab hers.  
"Shh" Someone whispered in her ear. "Run with me"  
Claire and the mystery person ran up the ramp and into the back. The lights flickered, then shot back on. The person let go of her hand and turned to face Claire, it was Chris.  
"Chris!" Claire shouted in relief.  
"Told you I got it under control." Chris smirked.  
Then the fear hit Claire, "Chris, we've gotta go, we've gotta run away from this place. We don't want people to find out about this. Plus, Beth's got to be looking for me right this very moment."  
"CLAIRE! WHERE ARE YOU!" It was Beth, and boy did she sound mad.  
"RUN!" Chris laughed. Chris and Claire both broke out into a full-out sprint towards the diva's locker room. When they reached the entrance door Claire turned to Chris.  
"Chris you've got to stay out here. Act causal"  
"What if Beth comes and rips my head off" Chris joked  
"Well, I guess you can't wrestle any more, or sing for that matter." Claire laughed. Chris gave her a sad puppy look. "Stay here boy" Claire giggled as she entered the locker room. She quickly threw on her clothes over her ring gear, she figure she would just change back at the hotel. She was just about to open the door when she heard Beth screaming from the other side.  
"WHERE IS SHE!"  
"I don't know who you're talking about" Chris responded.  
"Yes. You. Do. Now where is she" Beth hissed.  
"Who's She?" Chris joked.  
"Fine, you're no help!" Beth turned and faced the diva's locker room. "Jackpot" She smirked and threw open door and found Claire standing dead center in the room, eyes wide with fear.  
"Finally. Now, we are going to have this match one way or another. Either you walk your ass down to that ring, or we'll have this fight right here right now."  
Claire just stood there, speechless.  
"Fine, here and now" Beth walked over to the door and slammed it shut, locking it too. Beth turned and charged towards the small diva, sending her slamming into the metal lockers. Some stuff fell from the lockers and toppled to the floor. Claire fell to the floor. Beth shoved her boot right into Claire throat.  
"So, how'd you do it! How did you manage to shut off the lights and escape the match. You had to have some help, who did it Claire! Who did helped you! Cause when I find out, boy they'll pay the price, just like you did."  
Claire grabbed Beth's boot, trying to shove it off to get some air. Beth just laughed. Claire started to see black spots. Someone started to bang at the door, "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! BETH I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Beth lifted her foot and kicked Claire square in the face, then walked to the door and exited the locker room. Claire's hands shot up to her to nose, the blood poured out into her hands. Chris ran into the room and knelt next Claire.  
"Let me see Claire, move your hands"  
Claire shook her head no, "You're going to touch it."  
"I won't I promise."  
Claire slowly dropped her hands from her face. Chris eyes widened with shocked at the sight.  
"Shit" He swore.  
"What? How bad is it?"  
"Uhm, it's pretty bruised, a lot of blood, but not broken. Here let me grab you some paper towels." Chris stood up and grabbed the whole roll of paper towels.  
"Thanks"  
Chris nodded, "Ok, follow me to my car, but do not touch anything, got it."  
"Yup" Claire said as she slowly stood up, she was slightly dizzy from the amount of blood lost. They quickly walked to Chris' car and set off to the hotel.


End file.
